The Real Miss WrestleMania
by thenarcus
Summary: A match fanfiction of the 25 Diva Battle Royal from WrestleMania 25 and how I believe it should of went down.
1. The Match Begins!

Kid Rock had just finished off his ear-popping medley of songs. "What Love Is" hit the arena as Kid Rock and his band of dummies moved aside as Mae Young and Candice Michelle came out hand in hand, waving at the capacity crowd.

**Lilian Garcia:** Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your special guest time keepers for the following match, Candice Michelle and Hall Of Famer, Mae Young!

The music died as Candice Michelle and Mae Young took seats at ringside. The bell then sounded throughout the arena.

**Lilian Garcia: **Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the 25 Diva Battle Royal! The match will start out with 4 WWE Divas and every 45 seconds another Diva will enter the match. An elimination occurs when a Diva is thrown through or over the top rope and both feet must hit the floor. The final Diva remaining in the match will be crowned the first ever, Miss WrestleMania!

"Legs Like That" by Zebrahead began to play. The crowd get to their feet for their favorite SmackDown! Diva. Maria bounced out from the back, blowing kisses at the crowd.

**Lilian Garcia: **Introducing first from Chicago, Illinois, Maria!

The bubbly red head continues to bounce down the ramp, clapping her fans hands on the way down. As she reaches the bottom of the ramp, "Nasty Girl" takes over the arena as Layla struts out with a determined bitchy look on her face.

**Lilian Garcia: **From London, England, Layla!

Layla struts down the ramp as "Generator A" then plays. ECW Vixxen, Katie Lea Burchill, then heads out from the back. She does her signature pose, slowly moving her hands away from her crystal blue eyes before shooting evil glares into the crowd.

**Lilian Garcia: **From Chelsea, England, Katie Lea Burchill!

Katie stomps down the ramp yelling abuse into the crowd. She hops up onto the apron and slides in under the bottom rope as her music fades. Katie Lea and Layla smirk, looking Maria down, however suddenly "A Girl Like That" blares around the arena. The crowd go wild as Torrie Wilson emerges out of the glitzy WrestleMania set, wearing an orange attire looking more radiant than ever.

**Lilian Garcia: **And from Boise, Idaho, please welcome Torrie Wilson!

Torrie gets into the ring after slapping some of the fans hands as her music fades away. The camera shows Mae smacking the ring bell constantly; Candice pulls the bell away from Mae so the match can start. Layla hooks up with Torrie as Katie Lea dodges a clothesline from Maria before raking her eyes. Katie forces Maria into the turnbuckle and tries to get an early elimination as Torrie gets the upper hand and throws Layla across the ring by her hair. Layla tries to get back up, but Torrie runs at her, making contact with a Lou Thesz Press. Torrie and Layla roll around on the mat. The tron then started to show numbers, counting down until the next Diva entered. "Ten, nine, eight..." Maria begins to fight back and lifts herself on top of the turnbuckle. "Four, three..." She kicks Katie Lea down as "Ice Breaker" hits and Mickie James flies out from the back.

**Lilian Garcia: **Making her way to the ring from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!


	2. Part 2

Katie Lea manages to claw Maria in the face again, before shoving her face with her hand, making Maria tumble off of the top rope..but WHAT? Mickie James had caught Maria in her arms. Maria rolled back onto the apron as Mickie flew around the side of the ring. Maria got up on the apron and posed for the crowd, but as she turned around Katie Lea drove a vicious elbow into her face, knocking her out to the floor.

**Lilian Garcia:** Maria has been eliminated.

Katie Lea laughs at Maria but is spun around by Mickie and gets hit to the floor with a snappy Mick Kick! Layla downed Torrie and pulled at Mickie's hair, screeching "BITCH!", but Mickie pushed Layla off and slapped the taste out of her mouth! Layla spun around with the impact of Mickie's slap and turns into another bitch slap by Torrie Wilson! Katie Lea got up and went to dive on Mickie, but Mickie ducked and as Layla turned, Katie landed on her! Before the two could even breath, Torrie grabbed Katie Lea by the hair, as Mickie pulled Layla up by hers and the two babyfaces banged the two heel Divas heads together! "I Aint The Lady To Mess With" echoed around the sold out arena as the psychotic Diva Victoria marched out, scrunching up her black and red curls in her hands.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from San Bernardino, California, Victoria!

Mickie and Torrie eye up Victoria as she walked up the ramp, glaring at the Divas. But, the babyfaces had taken their eye off the other two participants in the match; Layla and Katie Lea! Katie grabbed hold of Torrie's upper back, before tossing her out of the ring! Layla kicked the behind of Mickie, but Mickie fired back and sent Layla flying out of the ring with a huricarana.

**Lilian Garcia:** Torrie Wilson and Layla have been eliminated.

As Victoria enters, she signals for herself and Katie Lea to team up on Mickie. Mickie ran at the Divas but was hit down with a double clothesline. Victoria grabbed Mickie's hair, but was kicked in the side of the head by a fierce Katie Lea! Victoria rolls back into the turnbuckle as Katie Lea picks up Mickie. Mickie fights back and sends several punches to the gut of Katie before breaking free of Katie's grasp and firing back with elbow after elbow to her face! Katie falls back and balances on the ropes as another countdown begins to play on the titantron. Mickie runs for Katie, but is sent over the top rope! Katie breathes a sigh of relief; however, Mickie had landed on the apron and sneaks up onto the nearest turnbuckle before hitting Katie Lea with a flying dropkick! Katie falls back into Victoria as Mickie charges at the pair. "Hey Purple Mary" begins to play as the winner of Tough Enough 2, Miss Jackie then came out from behind the curtain.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from Dallas, Texas, Miss Jackie!

She flicked back her new black locks, clapping some of the fans hands on her way down. As Victoria enters, she signals for herself and Katie Lea to team up on Mickie. Jackie entered the ring as Victoria and Katie Lea got the upper hand on Mickie James. Jackie ran and hit Victoria in the back. Victoria spun around and glared at Jackie. Victoria titled her head to the side and stepped forward slowly. Jackie's eyes opened wide with fear of the psycho vixxen. Victoria lunged for Jackie, but Jackie ducked and as Victoria turned back around, Jackie took her down with a spear! The two Divas began rolling around, clawing at each other as Mickie James was battling back, gaining the upper hand on Katie Lea. But Katie kicked her in the gut, and Irish whipped her to the opposite side of the ring. Mickie bounced off the ropes and flied back with a flying forearm, knocking Katie down. The two continued fighting as "She Looks Good To Me" blared over the PA System as Eve Torres twirled around out from the back.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres!

Eve skipped down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope into the ring. She kicked Victoria off of Miss Jackie and jumped on Victoria herself. She grabbed a hold of Victoria's hair and began pounding her head off the canvas. The crowd went wild as Mickie James delivered her signature DDT to Katie Lea Burchill! Katie slowly got up to her feet but was knocked back down with a dropkick from Mickie. A countdown began playing on the tron as Victoria rolled Eve over and punched her out cold with one knockout closed fist. Victoria then got up from the mat and looked around at Jackie and Mickie. The two babyfaces nodded and both dived on Victoria. The deep laughter of Natalya was heard all around the WrestleMania arena as "Yea Baby!" began to play.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from Alberta, Canada, Natalya!

Natalya then stomped out with purpose. She shouted some abuse at the rabid wrestling fans before entering the ring and yanking Mickie James and Miss Jackie off of her BFF Victoria. Mickie and Jackie hit the mat hard as Eve began to stir. Victoria and Natalya both smirked, did their special friendship high five before lifting up Eve Torres and dropping her over the top rope.

**Lilian Garcia:** Eve Torres has been eliminated.


	3. Part 3

As the BFF duo high five "Feel My Body" plays. All of the crowd get up to their feet and cheer for their favourite Bella - BRIE Bella! Brie twirls at the top of the ramp before quickly making her way down the ramp.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella!

Victoria shouts abuse at Eve Torres as Brie Bella jumps onto Natalya's back! Brie jumps off and sends Natalya down with a snapmare. Nattie gets straight back up and is dropkicked by Brie. Natalya gets up a third time but as Brie goes for a clothesline "NOT TODAY PRINCESS!" is heard as Victoria clobbers Brie in the back of her head. Brie falls down to the mat as Victoria helps up her Canadian buddy. By now Jackie and Mickie were trying to eliminate Katie Lea in one of the corners, by trying to shove her legs over the top rope, but Katie was tightly grasping onto the turnbuckle, not wanting to be eliminated as "Feel My Body" blares around the arena again. The crowd booed as the naughty Bella, Nikki, then stormed out from the back with her sights set on her twin sister, Brie.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki Bella!

Nikki slid into the ring. She shoved Natalya and Victoria out of the way of her twin sister. Vikki and Nattie glared daggers into Nikki as she picked up Brie and tossed her out by her hair!

**Lilian Garcia:** Brie Bella has been eliminated!

Nikki yells all sorts of stuff at her twin, smirking, feel proud of herself that she eliminated her sister. Nikki then turned around to see two very angry powerhouses; Victoria and Natalya. Nikki rolled her eyes at the Divas, but her leg was tugged by Brie on the outside. Nikki turned around and the two began arguing but the argument soon came to a halt as Victoria and Natalya slung Nikki by her leg over the top rope ONTO her sister.

**Lilian Garcia:** Nikki Bella has been eliminated!

The twins brawled on the outside as another countdown finishes and "Virginous" is heard! A now blonde Molly Holly flies out from the back to a huge pop! She runs down the ramp in her old school bright blue attire before sliding into the ring.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from Mobile, Alabama, Molly!

Molly went straight for her old rival, Victoria, knocking her back with several elbows before sending Natalya to the mat with an enziguri! Molly then jumps up, hitting Victoria with a standing dropkick, sending her back into the turnbuckle. Molly pulled Victoria away from the turnbuckle, hopped up and delivered her signature Molly-Go-Round to the psycho queen! Molly threw her hand in the air, getting the crowd pumped up before running at Natalya, who was just getting to her feet. Molly delivered a spear and began brawling with the third generation Diva. The camera then pans away, showing the ring from a far away view. The camera shows Victoria dragging Molly away from Natalya and Jackie and Mickie James arguing! It shows Katie Lea restlessly crawling away from Mickie and Jackie. As the camera zooms back into the action, Miss Jackie pushes Mickie. Mickie then pushes Jackie. Jackie pushes Mickie again sending her to the mat. Mickie gets back up and takes down Jackie as Katie Lea looks on, resting up after her near elimination. Victoria lifted Molly over the top rope ready to thump her out! BUT Molly, who was on the outside of the ring standing on the apron, fought back by slapping her old nemesis in the face. "The Way You Love Me" begins to play as ECW Vixxen Alicia Fox dances her way out.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from Tampa, Florida, Alicia Fox!

Victoria falls back at the impact of Molly's slap, but Natalya then comes running and sends a shoulder into Molly's abdomen, knocking her off the apron and out of the match. Jackie gets the upper hand over Mickie also.

**Lilian Garcia:** Molly has just been eliminated!

Jackie goes onto the apron, ready to springboard over onto Mickie James but Alicia Fox made a run for it down the ramp and yanked Jackie's feet, making her trip and fall off the apron onto the outside.

**Lilian Garcia:** Miss Jackie has been eliminated!

Alicia started dancing, mocking Jackie before sliding under the bottom rope, officially entering the 25 Diva Battle Royal - Jackie looked furious as she was sent off by officials. The dancing queen and Mickie James exchange nods before going after Natalya and Victoria. Alicia Lou Thez Pressed Victoria as Mickie ducked a clothesline from Natalya and rolled her up into a leg hook. Katie Lea still stood on the sidelines, not wanting to get involved in the Diva brawl just yet. Natalya growls as Mickie tightens the leg lock. Another countdown begins to play as Alicia Irish whips Victoria into an un-expecting Katie Lea! Katie Lea then flies out over the top rope, but holds onto the ropes, saving herself! Katie Lea then grabbed Alicia by the hair and tried for a suplex over the top rope! Victoria sends a kick to Alicia at the same time Katie lifts Alicia! The boot of Victoria's shoe hits Katie Lea in the throat! Katie dropped Alicia onto the ropes as she dramatically tumbled out of the ring - as this happened "I Know You Want Me" began to play as former WWE Diva Sunny marched out, throwing her cape behind her as she walked.

**Lilian Garcia:** Katie Lea Burchill has been eliminated; also, making her way to the ring is the next participant in the match, from New Jersey, Sunny!

Sunny walked up the steel ring steps step by step before bending down and entering the ring as a normal Diva would. As her music stopped however, every Diva in the match looked over at Sunny, who was playing with her hair. Despite the fact the remaining Divas didn't all get along with one another, they all worked together and charged at Sunny! The force of the four Divas sent Sunny upside down over the top rope and out to the mat. Alicia and Mickie hug as Victoria and Natalya high five!

**Lilian Garcia:** Sunny has been eliminated!

But the friendliness between the 'teams' didn't last long as Natalya shoved Alicia with all her force into Mickie James! The babyfaces collide and fall to the mat as Victoria and Natalya get back in control. "Glamazon" then hits the arena as an angry Rosa Mendes stomps out.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring, she is the intern of The Glamazon Beth Phoenix, from California, Rosa Mendes!

As the four Divas catfight and slap each other silly in the ring, Rosa storms round to ringside where she spits at the feet of Hall of Famer, Mae Young! "YOU WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS THE GLAMAZON OLD LADY!!" Rosa screams. Candice steps up to Rosa, but Rosa shoves her back down in her seat before walking backward, away from the two. Rosa slithered into the ring as she glared at Mae and Candice.


	4. Part 4

Rosa stood away from the other four Divas scrapping because she kept looking over her shoulder, giving evil stares to Mae Young and Candice. "Feelin' Me" plays as a joyous and giggly Tiffany enters the arena.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring she is the assistant General Manager of ECW, Tiffany!

Tiffany walked down the ramp, clapping some of her fans hands on the way down. She blew some kisses at the crowd in the sold out arena before entering the ring. Tiffany stayed out of the way of Mickie, Alicia, Victoria and Natalya, as Rosa did, but as she sneaked past them, Rosa yanked her hair! Rosa screamed at Tiffany, shoving her face but still with a tight grip on her blonde hair! But Tiffany began fighting back with elbows to Rosa's gut. Tiffany broke free of Rosa's tight grasp and slapped her right in the face! Rosa tumbled back but Tiffany grabbed ahold of Rosa's arm and sent her across the ring with an Irish whip. Rosa bounced off the rope as Tiffany lowered herself ready to tip Rosa over the rope, but as Rosa reached her, she kicked Tiffany in the chest. Tiffany fell back as everyone in the arena covered their ears - it was everyone's worst nightmare - the self proclaimed princess of pop, Jillian Hall, came out 'singing' her own entrance theme. Her horrible ear shattering vocals BROKE the microphone, allowing Lilian to properly introduce her.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from Louisville, Kentucky, Jillian Hall!

Jillian looked pretty pissed because she couldn't continue her song for all of her 'loyal fans' in the WrestleMania arena, so she ripped he headset off and stomped on it before entering the ring. Jillian grabbed Alicia's hair and pulled her away from the kafuffle that she was having with Natalya before sending a sharp kick to her gut and hitting her with a sitout facebuster - one of her signature moves! Jillian then lobbed Alicia's limp body through the middle rope, eliminating her!

**Lilian Garcia:** Alicia Fox has just been eliminated.

Jillian then ducked an oncoming attack from Rosa Mendes and threw Mendes into the turnbuckle. Jillian kicked Tiffany out of the way as she screeched at the highest decibel before doing a couple of handstand cartwheels and hitting Rosa Mendes with an elbow in the corner. Mendes fell down with her head on the bottom rope as Tiffany locked up with Jillian. Mae Young got up out of her seat, taking the ring bell with her. She slowly made her way over to Rosa Mendes and smacked her full pelt in the side of the head with the ring bell. Mae then grabbed Rosa by her ears and pulled her through the ropes and out to the floor.

**Lilian Garcia:** Rosa Mendes just been eliminated.

"Holla" was heard which meant Kelly bounced out from the back, lightening up the arena with her pearly white smile as Mae stomped a mudhole in Rosa. Candice pulled Mae away as Lilian got to her feet to announce Kelly.

**Lilian Garcia:** Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Kelly Kelly!

The officials dragged Rosa away, who was beyond irate, as Kelly Kelly hopped onto the apron. She climbed up the turnbuckle and launched herself off, hitting both Victoria and Natalya with a crossbody! Jillian tosses Tiffany across the ring by her hair. Jillian then tortures the crowd by belting out some off key notes, but she is knocked down by Mickie James! Kelly helps up Tiffany and the pair work together to try and take out the more dominant Divas in this match - Victoria and Natalya. Another countdown finishes and "Only Love Can Do It" begins to play.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from Boston, Massachusetts, Joy Giovanni!

Joy made her way out in a skimpy corset, which was pink with black lacey patterns on it. She brushed her long brown hair back and tied up her pink Converse sneakers before jogging down to the ring. Joy was hesitant to enter as she wasn't to experienced in the wrestling department. But as the Divas fought in the ring, another countdown finished - "You're Not Enough For Me" then played and the whole arena was filled with boos. The cocky Diva that is Michelle McCool then walked out sporting a blue attire. She smirked and flipped the crowd off as she made her way down the ramp with attitude!

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool!

Joy was still peering into the ring, looking scared of wrestling, but Michelle McCool spun Joy around and shouldered her into the apron, making Joy howl. Michelle grabbed Joy by her hair and began hitting her head off the apron. The uncool SmackDown! Diva then lifted Joy up and rolled her into the ring, before getting into the ring herself. Michelle lifted up Joy and sent her back down with a suplex. The former teacher then locked a headlock onto Joy as the Divas brawled around them. "You Look So Good To Me" was then heard around the arena as an unknown lady made her way out. She had short black hair, a pink top, pink skirt and fishnets on her arms. She resembled former Intercontinental Champion Santino Marella.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from Calabria, Italy, she is the twin sister of RAW Superstar Santino Marella, please welcome Santina!

Michelle tossed Joy around the ring like a rag doll as Santina entered. Michelle got in Santina's face before Michelle shoved Santina. 'Tina looked scared and pleaded with Michelle not to fight her, but Michelle was having none of it! Michelle grabbed a hold of Santina, but her HAIR came off in Michelle's hand. Victoria and Natalya who were standing by the ropes looked on in disgust as Santina was NOT Santina at all, it was SANTINO MARELLA! As Natalya gazed on in utter repulsion, Victoria grabbed her by the hair and tossed her straight out of the ring.

**Lilian Garcia:** Natalya has been eliminated.

Victoria shrugged at Natalya, mocking Natalya yelling "WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE BEST YOU GO-" but Victoria couldn't finish her sentence as she was kicked in the behind by JOY! Victoria then flew out of the ring head first, crashing into the fan barrier. Natalya gave the boot to Victoria before storming off.

**Lilian Garcia:** Victoria has been eliminated.

Jillian then lifted up Joy from behind into a Samoan drop hold before breaking the hold dropping Joy over the top rope.

**Lilian Garcia:** Joy Giovanni is now eliminated.

Jillian began a victory song but was interrupted as Tiffany threw her out from behind!

**Lilian Garcia:** Jillian Hall has just been eliminated.

Jillian threw a fit on the outside as Michelle McCool threw Santino's wig at a celebrating Tiffany. Tiffy turned around and was clotheslined over the top rope by Michelle!

**Lilian Garcia:** Tiffany has been eliminated.

Jillian and Victoria both then started to attack Tiffany. Jillian locked Tiffany's arms as Victoria began punching at Tiffany. Candice Michelle and Mae Young both got up from their seats as the action continued!


	5. Part 5

Mae Young span Victoria around and glomped her! Mae began slobbering on Victoria as Candice pulled Jillian off of Tiffany by her hair. Candice slapped Jillian as Victoria escaped the torture Mae was giving her. Vikki and Jillian ran up the ramp away from them as Candice helped up Tiffany. "Paparazzi" hit the arena as WWE Women's Champ, Melina, walked out.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from Los Angeles, California, she is the WWE Women's Champion, MELINA!

Mel got a huge pop as she picked up the pace and ran down the ramp. She passed her title to Candice and slid into the ring. Melina then sent her leg right in-between the legs of 'SANTINA MARELLA'. Santino's face turned purple as he grabbed his crotch. He didn't have time to fall to his knees as Melina, Mickie James and Kelly had already grabbed a hold of him and pushed him out of the ring. He tumbled through the ropes and onto the mat as the crowd let out a huge cheer.

**Lilian Garcia:** Santina? Has been eliminated.

Michelle McCool grabbed Kelly by her throat and slammed her over the top rope, next to Santino Marella. Kelly's face made a thud as it bounced off the concrete outside the ring.

**Lilian Garcia:** Kelly Kelly has been eliminated.

Michelle McCool grabbed Kelly by her throat and slammed her over the top rope, next to Santino Marella. Kelly's face made a thud as it bounced off the concrete outside the ring. Michelle laughed and clapped her hands together, signaling 'taking out the trash'. Another countdown started to play. Michelle turned around smirking, but was baffled when she couldn't see Melina or Mickie. Michelle took a step forward and from out of nowhere Melina jumped up and pushed Michelle. The camera panned out to show Mickie James on her hands and knees behind Michelle. Michelle trips up and falls backwards over Mickie. The crowd have a big giggle at McCool's expense as Melina and Mickie hug. Suddenly "Pourquoi?" blasts through the PA System. The foxy French Divas Champion Maryse then struts out from the back. She flicks back her bleach blonde hair and puckers up as she makes her way down the ramp.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, she is the WWE Divas Champion, MARYSE!

Michelle angrily rose to her feet after being embarrassed by both Melina and Mickie. As the babyfaces waited for Maryse to get in the ring, Michelle stormed over to Mickie and pulled her to the mat. She began pounding at her face as Maryse slid into the ring. Melina turned around to help out Mickie, but she turned at the wrong time as the sly Maryse grabbed Melina's shoulders and her tights. Maryse turned the Women's Champ around and tossed her out of the ring. Maryse then posed at the side of the ring, flicking her hair back and winking to the crowd, unbeknownst to her that Melina actually held on. Melina entered the ring slowly and deviously, little by little she made her way up to the Divas Champ, Maryse, who was flaunting her stuff still. Maryse flicked back her hair again and turned around into a boot to the gut from Melina. Maryse grunts as Melina pulls Maryse by her hair before tossing her around the ring. Maryse's face hits the bottom turnbuckle as Melina quickly runs over. Mel picks Maryse up by the hair again before setting her up for The Last Call. A countdown begins to play again. Melina screams like a banshee signaling for the Last Call, but Maryse shrieks and flips Melina up. Melina's esophagus gets crushed on the top rope as the intimidating music, "Glamazon" blasts into the arena. The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix, then walked out head to toe in silver.

**Lilian Garcia:** Making her way to the ring from Buffalo, New York, 'The Glamazon', Beth Phoenix!

Beth stomped down the ramp, but her attention was cut off by two youngsters in the crowd. They both wore glasses, one as a male who had short black hair and the other was female with brown hair, medium in length. They both held up a sign saying "**THE GLA-MAN-ZON**!". Beth scowled at the youngsters, giving them a piece of her mind before snatching the sign and taking it into the ring with her. Beth entered the ring and immediately hit her rival Melina with the sign. She planted the sign so hard over the WWE Women's Champion that her head tore through the middle of the sign. Beth grabbed a hold of Melina and lifted her far above her head. Beth's deathly blue eyes shifted around at the thousands upon thousands of people in the crowd before she threw, with all her might, Melina over the top rope. Melina landed awkwardly, crashing into the fan barrier on the way down.

**Lilian Garcia:** The WWE Women's Champion Melina has just been eliminated!

A new upbeat techno song hit the arena. The lights flickered pink, purple and white as former Women's Champ Gail Kim runs out!

**Lilian Garcia:** Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the final participant in this match, from Tampa, Florida, Gail Kim!

Kim slides under the bottom rope as the battle for the title of Miss WrestleMania continues.


	6. Miss WrestleMania Is Crowned

Gail slid into the ring and sent elbows straight to The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix! As Gail tried to overpower the most powerful Diva, Michelle and Maryse formed an odd alliance as they both kicked Mickie James in the gut. Michelle grabbed Mickie's arms in a chicken wing hold allowing Maryse to get 'free digs' on the helpless Mickie! Maryse slapped Mickie but was sent on her behind as Mickie jumped up and kicked Maryse in the face! Mickie managed to flip Michelle McCool over her shoulders to escape the chicken wing clutch! Mickie flew at Michelle with a few flying clotheslines but she was cut off by the bitchy Maryse; Maryse dropkicked Mickie out of action. Maryse gloated at the side of the ring and flipped her hair back, sending a wink into the crowd. Michelle McCool grabbed a hold of Mickie's hair and pulled her up to the top turnbuckle. The two send fists back and forth before Maryse notices the pair. Maryse ran over to the Divas and pushed them with all her might! Mickie began to fall so she grabbed a hold of Michelle's hair too! Both of Mickie's feet touched the mat outside.

**Lilian Garcia:** Mickie James has been eliminated.

Michelle fell down the turnbuckle onto the apron, thanks to Mickie pulling her hair. Michelle took her eyes off the game and yelled at Mickie, allowing Maryse to use the ropes to her advantage by hitting Michelle with a stun gun off the ropes! Michelle bounced off and fell flat on her back!

**Lilian Garcia:** Michelle McCool has been eliminated.

Maryse laughs and prances around as Gail Kim hits a huge huricarana on Beth Phoenix, making her tumble out of the ring too!

**Lilian Garcia:** The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix has been eliminated.

Gail Kim sneaks to the top rope and jumps right off as an unexpecting Maryse turned around. Gail went to hit a huricarana on her too, but Maryse caught Gail in a compromising situation! Gail was sitting on Maryse's shoulders and Maryse hobbled over to the ropes and dropped Gail! Gail flipped over the top rope but she still was holding onto Maryse. Both Divas fell onto the apron and back and forth they traded elbows and slaps before Maryse kicked Gail in the mid section. Maryse did her signature hair flip before throwing Gail Kim off the apron by her hair! The arena filled with boos as Gail Kim hit the mat outside.

**Lilian Garcia:** Gail Kim has been eliminated.

"Pourquoi?" then blares over the PA system as pyros shoot out from the circle of lights above the ring. Most who win this match would fall to their knees and cry with the celebration, but Maryse didn't lose her composure. She smirked and mocked other Divas on the outside as Candice Michelle stepped in the ring with the Miss WrestleMania crown. Candice lifts the crown up to place on Maryse's head, but Maryse snatches the crown and pushes Candice away. Maryse places the crown on her head as Lilian gets to her feet.

**Lilian Garcia:** Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for the first ever Miss WrestleMania, the WWE Divas Champion, Maryse!

Maryse laughs and continues to prance and mock as the crowd boo her!


End file.
